Vending machines are often left unattended for days at a time in publicly accessible places. Such machines are vulnerable to (a) theft of the money and goods contained therein and (b) vandalism. More specifically, seams (a) on the front of a vending machine between the main front panel and the selection panel; or (b) around a door covering the front of the vending machine may be jimmied in an attempt to obtain the goods or money stored within the machine. Even if the attempt at theft is unsuccessful, extensive and irreparable damage of the vending machine may result. Further, when such vending machines are free standing, they may be tipped over, again resulting in extensive damage.
To solve these problems of vandalism and theft, a number of vending machine security systems and other superficially related security systems have heretofore been proposed. Those of which applicant is aware are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,833,104, issued Sep. 3, 1974 to Blume for "VANDAL-PROOF CENTRAL COIN RECEPTACLE"; 3,910,393, issued Oct. 7, 1975 to de Crepy for "COIN TELEPHONE ANTI-JIMMY CABINET"; 773,288, issued Oct. 25, 1904 to Horcheler et al for "CASING FOR VENDING MACHINES"; 1,965,941, issued Jul. 10, 1934 to Jacobi for "LOCK"; 3,174,314 issued Mar. 23, 1965 to Johnson for "GATE LOCKING APPARATUS"; 4,418,551, issued Dec. 6, 1983 to Kochackis for "VENDING MACHINE SECURITY CAGE"; 3,665,736, issued May 30, 1972 to Wilson for "UNIVERSAL TELESCOPING LOCKING BAR FOR VENDING MACHINES"; and 2,407,049, issued Aug. 9, 1945 to Winarsky et al for "TIRE INFLATION GUARD".
Each of the foregoing references contain drawbacks rendering the security devices disclosed therein incapable of providing adequate protection of vending machines. As examples:
(a) none of the references cited are designed to prevent the intentional tipping over of a free standing, floor mounted vending machine; PA1 (b) none of the cited references provide external protection of the important vulnerable seams existent on common vending machines; and PA1 (c) the locking devices disclosed therein do not securely and economically prevent unauthorized access to front panels of vending machines to be protected. PA1 1. The present security system presents a formidable physical barrier to forced entry through vulnerable seams on the vending machine. The seam protection structure, especially when coupled with the cage and securing and locking mechanisms, prevents insertion of a tool into these seams. PA1 2. The present invention also erects a psychological barrier which deters vandals from attempting to gain entry into the vending machines. In tests, vending machines protected by the security cage herein described have been left undamaged while nearby unprotected machines have been damaged by vandals. PA1 3. The present invention erects barriers to vandalism while still allowing the vending machine to advertise and dispense the product contained therein without visual or physical impediments. PA1 (a) allows easy adaptation to vending machines of various widths, depths, heights, and front panel arrangements; PA1 (b) protects the vulnerable points of seams existent on a closed vending machine; PA1 (c) does not substantially inhibit selection and extraction of products by a user of the vending machine or servicing of the vending machine by service personnel; PA1 (d) prevents the intentional tipping over of the protected vending machines; PA1 (e) provides a locking device that securely locks a door of the vending machine to support members of the vending machine; PA1 (f) allows purchasers of the vending machine to provide their own locks for locking the security cage herein disclosed; and PA1 (g) may easily be affixed to a floor on and/or wall against which the vending machine is to be placed.